


Are you Sure?

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, discussing disturbing revelation about other characters, discussing other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Sam Holt is concerned by Allura's report on the man everyone thought was Takeshi Shirogane
Series: Broken Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 1





	Are you Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Are you sure?

“Allura, I have to talk to you about this report you sent to me,” he said as he entered her work space. He saw that she was messing with one of the crystals that supposedly contained more people from alternate worlds. She sat it aside and then turned toward him. “Are you absolutely sure about this because this is going to cause all kind of problems?”

“Unfortunately I’m as sure as I can possibly be,” Alura said sadly. “I ran the test more than a dozen times and the result was always the same.” She sighed and then seemed thoughtful, “There is no other explanation that fits the evidence.”

“So you still could be wrong if more evidence turns up?” He asked figuring he could use that as an excuse to delay reporting this as long as possible. “After all couldn’t this be a druid trick or perhaps something Merla did wrong when she healed him?”

“There’s no chance that Merla caused this,” Allura said in a slightly defensive tone. “I also know that there is no chance that I am wrong that the man currently known as Takeshi Shirogane is not the original.” He felt like she’d punched him. “I suppose there is a chance that I am wrong about when he was born and possibly even how he was born but I don’t think I am.”

There was no getting around it then he’d have to report it. “Have you told him yet?” He privately hoped she hadn’t. He could make the cause for letting the man believe he was the real Takeshi Shirogane to his superiors and just watching him.

“Yes, he has already told his husband as well,” Allura said looking away. “He actually seems relieved as it seems that for the last few years he’s sensed that something was off but didn’t really understand.” She looked back, “It was his choice to inform you.” She seemed uncomfortable. “I considered keeping it a secret but he felt that it might come out anyway so better to deal with it head on.”

He wasn’t sure how to feel about that, getting everything out in the open was something Shiro would have done but now he knew that this wasn’t Shiro. He glanced at the crystal she had been working on then. “Have you made any progress on getting them out of those crystals?” He needed to change the subject.

“No, I believe I have identified an avenue to pursue but it will be slow going and there are other concerns to deal with.” That was certainly true. “When will we tell the others about Shiro?” She asked not letting him really change the subject.

“I’ll have to meet with him and Curtis and then inform Command and they’ll take it from there,” he said with a sigh. “We should be able to keep them here on base since they are already mixed up in all this but I wouldn’t be surprised if this doesn’t bring more over sight from Earth and the Coalition.”

“Perhaps we need more oversight,” Allura said sadly. “All our victories of the last few years seem to be being revealed as nothing more than mirages.” He could tell by her tone that she was deeply disturbed by that fact. “Perhaps someone else would have noticed if we hadn’t acted so unilaterally.”

“Perhaps Princess, but it is also possible that too much over sight would have led to even worst out comes,” He said and meant it. If he and his wife had listened to Earth Gov then they’d have been even more unprepared for the Galra invasion. He only wished they'd acted sooner. It was why he was determined to remain in control of this project with as little over sight as possible. Allura didn’t bother to comment on what he’d said just turned back to her work on the crystal.

The end


End file.
